Rita Van den Bossche
'Algemene Informatie' Rita Van den Bossche is een hoofdpersonage dat van 30 december 1991 tot 20 oktober 1992, van 24 november 1992 tot en met 24 februari 2015 en van 25 december 2015 tot 28 december 2015 vertolkt wordt door Jacky Lafon. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Rita is de oudste dochter van Anna Dierckx en Pierre Van den Bossche. Ze heeft twee broers Guido Van den Bossche en Jan Van den Bossche, één zus Marleen Van den Bossche en één halfbroer Georges Van den Bossche. Rita was getrouwd met een onbekende man en samen hadden ze een zoontje Paul. De jongen stierf op 3-jarige leeftijd en haar man ging er meteen vandoor met een andere vrouw. Rita ontmoet vervolgens drummer Dirk Cockelaere en heeft een onenightstand met hem. Ze is opnieuw zwanger en bevalt van Pierrot Cockelaere. Deze keer wil ze het kind alleen opvoeden en ze geeft Dirk geen kans. 10 jaar later keert Dirk terug in het leven van Rita en worden ze een koppel. Dirk vraagt Rita ten huwelijk, maar verhuist naar Amerika voor zijn werk. Na de dood van Pierrot verhuist Rita uiteindelijk mee naar Amerika. Eenmaal daar gaan de twee uit elkaar omdat Dirk haar meermaals bedriegt en Rita keert alleen terug naar huis. Daarna liet Rita haar oog vallen op Jack. Wanneer Dirk terug in het land is en toenadering zoekt tot Rita, belanden ze weer in bed en wordt Rita zelfs voor een tweede keer zwanger. Wanneer Jack dit te weten komt, verlaat hij Rita onmiddellijk. Uiteindelijk bevalt Rita in de gevangenis van een zoontje: Pierrot Van den Bossche. Toen Rita Rob Gerrits leerde kennen, was het liefde op het eerste gezicht. Het duo trouwde dan ook in Las Vegas. Rita is jarenlang getrouwd geweest met Rob, todat ze hem beschuldigde van een affaire met Martine Vandenabeele. Ondanks dat hun huwelijk stukliep, besloot Rob om voor Rita te blijven zorgen omwille van haar drankverslaving. Nadat Rob Rita duidelijk maakt dat er geen toekomst meer is weggelegd voor hen, leert ze Dimitri Roels kennen. Hun relatie ging kapot nadat Dimi een aantal feiten uit haar verleden te weten kwam. Na het definitieve vertrek van Dimi krijgt Rita opnieuw een alcoholprobleem. Haar steun en toeverlaat, Rob, komt logeren bij haar om Rita van haar drankprobleem af te helpen. Rita krijgt echter terug gevoelens voor haar ex-man. Ze breekt wanneer Rob haar duidelijk maakt dat hij slechts vrienden wilt blijven. Rita kreeg ook even terug gevoelens voor haar ex-man Dirk Cockelaere, maar die bleven onbeantwoord. Later had ze ook nog een boontje voor Patrick Pauwels, maar ook hij wilde geen relatie met haar opbouwen. Rita begint een relatie met cafébaas Gino, maar deze is echter van korte duur. Wanneer haar goede vriend Danny Vandrogenbroeck gevoelens voor haar krijgt, moet ze hem afwijzen omdat ze geen relatie wil. Twee jaar later vertrekken de twee toch samen op cruise om elkaar beter te leren kennen. 'Beroepsleven' Rita werkt als zangeres in een club en draait hierdoor lange uren. Ze krijgt uiteindelijk de hulp van nonkel François als manager en 'Rita Sacré' is geboren. Ze maakt enkele Franstalige plaatjes die succesvol zijn en krijgt het aanbod om in een televisieprogramma op te treden. Ze zet haar carrière opzij om Dirk naar Amerika te volgen. Bij haar terugkeer naar België moet Rita terug op zoek naar een job omdat ze het platencontract kwijtspeelt. Ze gaat aan de slag als zangeres en gezelschapsdame in een baancafé. Rita kiest opnieuw voor een carrièreswitch en gaat aan de slag als zangeres op een overzetboot. Enkele maanden later opent ze een café met haar toenmalige vriend Jack. Wanneer het café gesloten werd, ging ze aan de slag in de kantine van VDB Systems, maar dat was ook geen groot succes. Uiteindelijk verhuist Rita naar Benidorm en gaat ze daar aan de slag als zangeres. Bij haar terugkeer gaat Rita aan de slag in een rusthuis. Hier leerde ze Rob Gerrits kennen, waarmee ze een mosselbedrijfje opstartte. Niet veel later ging het bedrijf al failliet. Na het faillissement besloot Rita om een platenzaak te openen: Sax Retro. Ook deze zaak bleef niet lang bestaan. Nadien probeerde Rita haar zangcarrière terug een boost te geven en had ze een hele tijd haar eigen radioprogramma. Nadat ze door haar familie verstoten was, heeft Rita enkele maanden in het café van Micheline Hoefkens gewerkt. Wanneer ze terugkeert naar haar familie, gaat ze aan de slag als serveerster bij Dimi's café. Wanneer Dimi het café te koop zet, kopen Rita, Jan Van den Bossche en Maarten Van den Bossche het gebouw en dopen ze het om tot de Jan en Alleman. Wanneer Rita aan de slag gaat als zelfstandige poetsvrouw, trekt ze zich terug uit het café en verkoopt haar aandelen aan Niko Schuurmans. Zo ging ze poetsen bij het modebedrijf Vero Bello en het café de Jan en Alleman, maar ook bij onder andere Dirk Cockelaere, Leen Van den Bossche, Marie-Rose De Putter en Peter Van den Bossche. In 2015 geeft Rita haar job als kuisvrouw op, om opnieuw als zangeres aan de slag te gaan op een cruiseschip. 'Verhaallijnen' |-|1= |-|2= |-|3= Op het cruiseschip beleven zowel Rita als Lientje de tijd van hun leven. Lientje is vooral een grote fan van de optredens van musicalduo Dave & Daisy. Rita leert de twee beter kennen en het klikt goed tussen haar en Dave. Maar met de gezondheid van Daisy gaat het niet goed en ze moeten hun shows annuleren. Tot grote spijt van Lientje. Wanneer Dave Rita hoort zingen in haar kamer, vraagt hij of ze geen zin heeft om Daisy te vervangen. Rita voelt zich vereerd en stemt meteen toe. Daisy kan echter haar jaloezie moeilijk verdringen en probeert Rita al snel terug van het podium te jagen. Zonder veel succes, want de eerste show van Rita en Dave is een groot succes en ze krijgt alleen maar lovende reacties. Voor de verdere verloop van de cruise blijft Rita optreden met Dave, tot grote vreugde van Lientje. Maar op een dag is Lientje plotseling verdwenen, en zowel Rita als Dave en Daisy starten de zoektocht naar het verloren meisje. Daisy maakt van de gelegenheid gebruik om haar excuses aan te bieden voor haar gedrag en Rita vergeeft haar. Het is uiteindelijk de kapitein van het schip die Lientje terugvindt in de zaal van de optredens. Rita is opgelucht en beseft dat het tijd is om terug naar huis te gaan. De moeder van Lientje is terug aan de beterhand en Rita en Lientje maken een einde aan hun reisje. Rita moet afscheid nemen van Lientje en dat afscheid valt haar zwaar. Ze pikt haar gewone leventje terug op, maar mist al snel het cruiseleven. Ze zou niets liever willen dan terug als zangeres aan de slag te gaan, maar ze wil haar familie niet in de steek laten. Patrick en Agnes proberen Rita ervan te overtuigen dat ze haar passie moet volgen en Rita probeert een sollicitatie te regelen bij de maatschappij van de cruise. Diezelfde week krijgt Rita nog antwoord. Ze mag zelfs onmiddellijk aan de slag op het cruiseschip waar ze met Lientje op vakantie is geweest. Rita hakt voor haarzelf de knoop door en ze licht haar familie in. Iedereen reageert positief, alleen Jan en Anna kunnen hun teleurstelling minder goed verbergen. Rita wil echter niet zomaar vertrekken en zorgt ervoor dat de schuchtere Anita Devries haar vervangt als kuisvrouw. Jan en Linda zorgen nog voor een intiem afscheidsdinertje en de dag erna brengt Jan haar naar het schip. Rita kan er nog voor een laatste keer afscheid nemen van Lientje. Rita stapt op het schip, nieuwe avonturen tegemoet... |-|25= |-|Nadien= In januari 2017 eist Isabella Gallo, de nieuwe aartsvijand van de Van den Bossches, 5 miljoen euro losgeld in ruil voor Trudy, Louise en Jelle. Ze heeft de 3 namelijk laten ontvoeren als wraak op Bart. Bart en Peter zoeken financiële steun bij alle Van den Bossches. Jan contacteert tante Rita, maar die kan niet tijdig aan het geld van Kristina geraken omdat dit is vastgezet bij de bank. In maart 2017 ontvangt Jan een kaartje van Rita voor zijn verjaardag. Enkele maanden later wordt Rita uitgenodigd voor de trouw van Mathias en Veronique, die plaatsvindt op 30 juni. Ze laat echter weten dat ze niet aanwezig zal zijn. 'Trivia' *Rita wordt vaak het zwarte schaap van de familie genoemd. Ze heeft dan ook al vele tegenslagen gehad in haar leven (alcoholverslaving, overlijden van 2 kinderen, kanker ...). *Toen Rita tijdens het 16de seizoen shocks moest krijgen, was men vergeten de machine uit te zetten. Hierdoor werd actrice Jacky Lafon zwaar verbrand. *In 2009 zou Jacky's collega Anne Somers (die toen nog de rol van Veronique Van den Bossche speelde) bij de directie om Jacky's ontslag gevraagd hebben. Jacky voelde zich zo gekwetst en trok zich dit voorval zo hard aan, dat zij een tijdje in therapie moest. *Het hondje van Jacky, Tasha, maakte ook eens haar opwachting in het 21ste seizoen van Familie. Haar naam in de serie was Loekie. *In het VTM-programma Tegen De Sterren Op werd het personage van Rita geïmiteerd door actrice Barbara Sarafian. Jacky kreeg in het programma Voor de Show deze imitatie te zien en moest er hartelijk mee lachen. Na het vetrek van Barbara bij Tegen de Sterren op nam Clara Cleymans de imitatie van Rita over. *Vlak voor de zomer (2014) maakt Jacky Lafon bekend dat ze wil stoppen met haar rol van (zatte) Rita. Ze kan de stress niet meer aan en moet van haar dokter kiezen tussen acteren en optreden. Jacky vroeg de makers om Rita niet te laten sterven. Haar personage zou uit de reeks verdwijnen in de lente van 2015. Een week later wordt bekend gemaakt dat Jacky er wel voor openstaat om in de toekomst nog voor korte periodes (gastoptredens) in 'Familie' op te duiken. *Na haar vertrek bij Familie maakte Lafon duidelijk dat ze het acteren reeds mist. Zeker de hartverwarmende reacties van haar fans en de trouwe kijkers, raken haar diep. De makers van Familie beloofden Jacky dat ze vanaf het 25ste seizoen sporadisch mag opduiken in de soap. *In het najaar van 2016 vertelt Jacky openlijk over haar toenmalig vertrek in Familie en komt de échte reden naar boven: Jacky Lafon was ziek en moest een operatie ondergaan, maar wilde dit geheim houden voor de buitenwereld. Het excuus van de files was slechts een smoes om haar geheim niet te laten uitlekken. Ondertussen is ze volledig genezen verklaard van haar nog onbekende ziekte. *In oktober vertelt Jacky dat ze dolgraag terug aan de slag wilt bij Familie en haar collega's iedere dag mist. Ze heeft zelfs meermaals laten weten dat ze opnieuw beschikbaar is, maar VTM heeft haar laten weten dat ze niet te zien zal zijn bij 25 jaar Familie. In de rubriek “Hey BV Rijde Mee?!” reed Jacky deze week mee met internetsensatie Jamilla Baidou en Jens Van Goethem. “Rita is en blijft voor mij één van de mooiste personages. Zonder pretentie maar ik heb dat ontzettend graag gedaan. Rita is nu al twee jaar op cruise maar eigenlijk wil Rita terug vaste grond onder haar schoenen voelen. Ik heb aan de makers van Familie laten weten dat Rita de cruise een beetje beu is en dat Rita op de cruise al veel slecht weer, storm en onweer heeft meegemaakt én dat ze heimwee heeft naar haar familie”, vertelt Jacky Lafon. Ook vertelt ze dat ze indertijd ontslagen werd met 17 anderen. Dit moet een verwijzing zijn naar de vele ontslagen in de periode 1996-1997 omwille van de (eerste) tijdsprong, waarbij de makers een verjonging van de cast wilden waarmaken. *Op 14 december 2016 komt aan het licht dat Jacky eerder in september een rol bij 25 jaar Familie had geweigerd. De reden hiervoor was dat ze slechts een opname via Skype moest doen vanuit haar cruise en dus niet lijfelijk aanwezig mocht zijn op het familiefeest, meer bepaald de 90ste verjaardag van haar TV-moeder Anna Dierckx. Generiek Intro1 versie1 foto09.png Intro1 versie4 foto09.png Intro1 versie5 foto14.png Intro1 versie6 foto12.png 631px-Intro2 versie2 foto11.png Intro3 versie1 foto04.png 4_Rita.jpg G4-9.JPG Generiek5 F14.png G6.1-11.png 'Quotes' 'Galerij' AAHWv8b.jpeg 261966-abb6bc1a2f78a8896f791ec387d1cb82.jpg familie2614.jpg familie2754.jpg 12696954_993390694087044_5205597429967388098_o.jpg Portret2007 Rita 1.jpg Portret2007 Rita 2.jpg 314011_238929586148467_174254262616000_644530_1861913_n.jpg Rita5000.jpg Familie_rita_2013_portret_02.jpg familie_rita_2013_portret_01.jpg media_xll_6847765.jpg S24-rita.jpg S24-rita2.png 'Foto's' |-|Seizoen 1= Afl1.7.PNG Schermafbeelding 2019-01-29 om 12.20.18.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-29 om 12.21.31.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-29 om 16.16.58.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-29 om 17.04.22.png Seizoen1_RitaWalter.jpg Schermafbeelding 2019-01-29 om 18.38.35.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-29 om 19.03.50.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-29 om 19.16.26.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-29 om 20.00.03.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-29 om 21.03.39.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-29 om 21.22.00.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-29 om 22.20.24.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-29 om 21.58.33.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-29 om 21.55.29.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-29 om 21.52.03.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-30 om 21.42.44.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-30 om 20.48.46.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-31 om 20.06.12.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-31 om 19.29.10.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-31 om 17.45.28.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-31 om 16.52.12.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-31 om 16.47.39.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-31 om 16.52.33.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-01 om 20.01.14.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-01 om 19.57.52.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-10 om 16.16.28.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-10 om 16.15.50.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-10 om 16.14.38.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-10 om 16.13.23.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-10 om 16.08.43.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-10 om 15.56.20.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-10 om 15.54.27.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-10 om 15.43.24.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-10 om 15.39.10.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-10 om 15.36.52.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-10 om 15.36.34.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-10 om 15.07.12.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-12 om 22.33.58.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-12 om 21.54.35.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-17 om 20.39.18.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-17 om 20.38.38.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-17 om 20.23.02.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-17 om 20.11.13.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-17 om 10.47.34.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-17 om 10.46.21.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-23 om 14.47.27.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-23 om 14.31.31.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-23 om 13.50.17.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-23 om 13.34.48.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-23 om 13.33.53.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-24 om 11.49.24.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-24 om 11.06.14.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-03 om 15.52.44.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-03 om 15.45.50.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-03 om 15.44.31.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-03 om 11.52.33.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-04 om 17.19.29.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-04 om 16.56.06.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-12 om 21.44.07.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-12 om 21.28.32.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-12 om 21.09.18.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-13 om 19.22.01.png Screenshot 2019-03-19 at 11.06.09.png Screenshot 2019-03-19 at 09.51.22.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-21 om 21.44.15.png Screenshot 2019-03-26 at 16.09.52.png Screenshot 2019-03-26 at 15.41.01.png Screenshot 2019-03-26 at 15.40.01.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-02 om 21.23.28.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-03 om 22.07.16.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-03 om 22.06.10.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-03 om 21.57.36.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-03 om 21.52.33.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-05 om 21.36.50.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-07 om 09.09.18.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-08 om 20.37.34.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-08 om 20.36.15.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-08 om 20.21.49.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-09 om 19.59.31.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-10 om 19.59.48.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-10 om 19.48.39.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-10 om 19.48.12.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-10 om 19.08.53.png Screenshot 2019-04-11 at 15.26.32.png Screenshot 2019-04-11 at 15.01.14.png Screenshot 2019-04-11 at 14.59.11.png Screenshot 2019-04-11 at 14.52.41.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-13 om 13.52.45.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-14 om 14.47.52.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-16 om 19.34.30.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-16 om 19.31.22.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-16 om 19.46.06.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-16 om 19.44.55.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-18 om 12.18.40.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-18 om 12.16.30.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-18 om 12.07.17.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-18 om 12.06.58.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-18 om 12.04.05.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-25 om 21.09.15.png Screenshot 2019-04-25 at 11.47.16.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-26 om 15.36.45.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-26 om 15.09.51.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-28 om 14.25.19.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-28 om 14.22.45.png Schermafbeelding 2019-05-01 om 18.39.37.png Screenshot 2019-05-07 at 08.55.54.png Screenshot 2019-05-28 at 14.38.44.png Screenshot 2019-05-28 at 14.33.58.png Screenshot 2019-05-28 at 13.47.03.png Screenshot 2019-05-28 at 13.32.15.png Screenshot 2019-05-31 at 13.55.51.png Screenshot 2019-05-31 at 14.06.25.png Screenshot 2019-05-31 at 14.10.58.png Screenshot 2019-05-31 at 15.20.13.png Screenshot 2019-05-31 at 15.19.35.png |-|2= Aflevering 111 09.35.40.png Aflevering 111 09.39.51.png Aflevering 111 09.39.28.png Aflevering 114 11.33.48.png Aflevering 114 11.33.08.png Aflevering 115 11.52.24.png Aflevering 115 11.53.03.png Aflevering 115 11.55.05.png Aflevering 115.jpg Aflevering 115 12.12.12.png Aflevering 115 12.13.10.png Aflevering 115 12.12.32.png Aflevering 118 08.13.09.png Aflevering 121 om 15.33.48.png Aflevering 121 om 15.32.55.png Aflevering 121 om 15.27.30.png Aflevering 121 om 15.26.30.png Aflevering 121 om 15.18.36.png Aflevering 121 om 15.15.34.png Aflevering 123 om 18.30.46.png Aflevering 125 om 09.57.50.png Aflevering 125 om 09.52.39.png Aflevering 126 om 10.29.13.png Aflevering 126 om 10.26.57.png Aflevering 126 om 10.23.54.png Aflevering 126 om 10.21.16.png Aflevering 127 om 10.52.26.png Aflevering 131 om 20.23.32.png Aflevering 132 om 20.53.59.png Aflevering 133 om 21.30.20.png Aflevering 133 om 20.22.19.png Aflevering 133 om 20.21.19.png Aflevering 130 om 19.49.36.png Aflevering 130 om 19.48.30.png Aflevering 134 om 20.19.34.png Aflevering 134 om 20.15.37.png Aflevering 135 om 20.30.53.png Aflevering 135 om 20.34.37.png Aflevering 135 om 20.31.05.png Aflevering 139 om 20.05.41.png Aflevering 143 om 15.20.23.png Aflevering 143 om 15.19.42.png Aflevering 145 om 11.45.05.png Aflevering 145 om 11.44.18.png Aflevering 146.jpeg Aflevering 147 om 21.21.27.png Aflevering 147 om 21.22.12.png Aflevering 147 om 21.20.49.png Aflevering 147 om 21.33.44.png Aflevering 147 om 21.36.37.png Aflevering 147.jpeg Aflevering 172 15.52.46.png Aflevering 173 16.30.10.png Aflevering 173 16.27.23.png Aflevering 174 03.30.31.png Aflevering 176 04.50.07.png Aflevering 176 04.46.11.png Aflevering 176 04.42.22.png Aflevering 176 04.42.11.png Aflevering 176.jpg Aflevering 177 13.21.35.png Aflevering 177 13.20.47.png Aflevering 177 13.18.52.png Aflevering 178 14.03.36.png Aflevering 178 14.00.55.png Aflevering 178 14.07.40.png Aflevering 178 14.05.59.png Aflevering 178 14.05.55.png Aflevering 178 14.11.18.png Aflevering 178 14.10.44.png Aflevering 178 14.09.53.png Aflevering 178 14.12.12.png Aflevering 182 08.43.28.png Aflevering 182 08.42.12.png Aflevering 182 08.27.08.png Aflevering 182 08.26.07.png Aflevering 182 08.25.57.png Aflevering 182 08.25.06.png Aflevering 183 09.01.34.png Aflevering 183 09.16.39.png Aflevering 183 09.02.44.png Aflevering 184 16.38.00.png Aflevering 184 16.35.51.png Aflevering 184 16.35.10.png Aflevering 185 21.22.41.png Aflevering 185 20.08.16.png Aflevering 185 20.05.21.png Aflevering 187 19.07.51.png Aflevering 187 19.06.14.png Aflevering 187 19.20.21.png Aflevering 187 19.19.51.png Aflevering 187 19.22.03.png Aflevering 187 19.22.31.png Aflevering 189 10.10.21.png Aflevering 189 10.09.33.png Aflevering 190 12.35.50.png Aflevering 190 12.36.51.png Aflevering 190 12.44.05.png Aflevering 190 12.43.24.png Aflevering 190 12.49.31.png Aflevering 190 12.48.42.png Aflevering 191 19.13.53.png Aflevering 191 19.13.12.png Aflevering 193 20.16.59.png Aflevering 193 20.16.04.png Aflevering 195 19.29.51.png Aflevering 195 19.23.41.png Aflevering 196 11.28.00.png Aflevering 196 11.27.51.png Aflevering 198 09.38.09.png Aflevering 198 09.37.53.png Aflevering 199 10.12.45.png Aflevering 199 10.12.27.png Aflevering 202 16.25.22.png Aflevering 203 20.14.41.png Aflevering 203 20.14.10.png Aflevering 203 20.13.40.png Aflevering 203 20.12.10.png Aflevering 204 20.53.07.png Aflevering 204 20.43.46.png Aflevering 204 20.51.39.png Aflevering 209 21.38.23.png Aflevering 210 11.51.22.png Aflevering 213 10.53.22.png Aflevering 214 09.11.38.png Aflevering 214 09.11.05.png Aflevering 218 19.16.46.png Aflevering 218.jpeg Aflevering 219 07.53.54.png Aflevering 219 07.56.32.png Aflevering 220 08.44.13.png Aflevering 220 08.41.39.png Aflevering 221 14.17.47.png Aflevering 221 14.17.08.png Aflevering 227 09.32.05.png Aflevering 234 om 16.28.39.png Aflevering 234 om 16.27.52.png Aflevering 235 18.21.30.png Aflevering 235 18.21.11.png Aflevering 235 18.23.07.png Aflevering 238 10.28.44.png Aflevering 242 11.32.33.png Aflevering 242 11.29.08.png Aflevering 244 14.27.13.png Aflevering 246 15.27.30.png Aflevering 246 15.27.39.png Aflevering 249 09.24.56.png Aflevering 249 09.19.13.png Aflevering 252 13.32.02.png Aflevering 252 13.30.56.png Aflevering 254 08.55.42.png Aflevering 254 08.57.53.png Aflevering 254 08.55.09.png Aflevering 260 14.11.57.png Aflevering 260 14.11.34.png Aflevering 261 12.03.22.png Aflevering 264 om 19.44.14.png Aflevering 264 om 19.42.37.png Aflevering 266 om 21.11.53.png Aflevering 266 om 21.11.43.png Aflevering 267 om 20.58.20.png Aflevering 269 08.34.56.png Aflevering 269 08.33.47.png Aflevering 270 09.26.27.png Aflevering 270 09.23.31.png Aflevering 275 19.02.38.png Aflevering 278 om 13.02.29.png Aflevering 279 14.47.03.png Aflevering 279 14.46.24.png Aflevering 279 14.53.13.png Aflevering 279 14.52.54.png Aflevering 279 14.52.47.png Aflevering 280 16.11.10.png Aflevering 280 16.31.09.png Aflevering 280 16.29.54.png Aflevering 281 08.26.52.png Aflevering 281 08.27.19.png Aflevering 281 08.28.13.png Aflevering 281 08.43.32.png Aflevering 281 08.43.04.png Aflevering 282 09.11.41.png Aflevering 282 09.12.24.png Aflevering 284 bis om 12.38.23.png Aflevering 287 om 15.56.15.png Aflevering 287 om 15.54.20.png Aflevering 287 om 15.52.41.png |-|3= Aflevering 291 om 09.55.35.png Aflevering 291 om 09.57.00.png Aflevering 299 om 18.56.36.png Aflevering 299 om 18.55.45.png Aflevering 300 om 12.32.12.png Aflevering 300 om 12.31.47.png Aflevering 303 om 09.30.48.png Aflevering 303 om 09.29.31.png Aflevering 303 om 09.28.34.png |-|4= Ritadraaitdoor_Seizoen4.jpg |-|5= HetProces_Seizoen5.jpg |-|7= Disneyland_Seizoen7.jpg |-|8= familie1545.jpg |-|9= familie1712.jpg |-|10= |-|11= |-|12= Familie_afl2500_RitaHelmutLottiIsabelle.jpeg Familie_S12_Rita.jpeg Familie_S12_RobRitaEddyWally.jpeg |-|13= Familie_S13_RitaJoVally.jpeg |-|14= |-|15= familie3120.jpg Familie3195.jpg Afl3207-geert2.jpg Familie3251.jpg Familie3277.jpg Familie3305.jpg Familie3310.jpg Familie3348.jpg Familie3353.jpg Familie_S15_RitaMarieRose.jpeg |-|16= familie3386.jpg Familie3387.jpg Familie3394.jpg Familie3413.jpg Familie3415.jpg 11018737 10153166870017491 4844155127733352980 n.jpg 10987710 10153166867982491 6542888518171625417 n.jpg Familie3503.jpg Familie3505.jpg Familie3584.jpg Familie3585.jpg Rudidelhemfamilie 2.jpg |-|17= 9b.jpg S19W03-12.png S19W03-11.png S17W09-8.png S17W09-7.png Familie3723.jpg Familie3783.jpg Familie3787.jpg Familie3788.jpg Trudy 32.png S17W42 06.png |-|18= familie3908.jpg Familie4041.jpg Familie4074.jpg Familie4075.jpg Familie4084.jpg |-|19= Albert 08.png Marie-Rose 12.png S19 afl154 01.jpg Schermafbeelding 2016-08-23 om 20.53.29.png Schermafbeelding 2016-08-23 om 20.53.14.png Schermafbeelding 2016-08-23 om 20.46.51.png Schermafbeelding 2016-08-23 om 20.45.45.png Schermafbeelding 2016-08-23 om 20.41.51.png Schermafbeelding 2016-08-19 om 21.47.09.png Schermafbeelding 2016-08-19 om 21.43.45.png Schermafbeelding 2016-08-19 om 21.40.48.png Schermafbeelding 2016-08-19 om 21.39.32.png Schermafbeelding 2016-08-17 om 19.40.07.png Schermafbeelding 2016-08-16 om 21.11.33.png Schermafbeelding 2016-08-19 om 21.32.47.png Schermafbeelding 2016-08-19 om 21.31.52.png Schermafbeelding 2016-08-19 om 21.30.57.png Schermafbeelding 2016-08-19 om 21.30.22.png Schermafbeelding 2016-08-24 om 21.08.15.png Schermafbeelding 2016-08-24 om 21.04.59.png Schermafbeelding 2016-08-24 om 21.01.40.png Schermafbeelding 2016-08-24 om 20.57.14.png Schermafbeelding 2016-08-24 om 20.56.24.png |-|20= Schermafbeelding 2016-09-05 om 19.16.23.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-05 om 19.14.30.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-07 om 15.07.12.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-09 om 16.29.47.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-09 om 16.25.57.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-09 om 16.25.20.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-09 om 16.24.58.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-14 om 18.58.38.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-14 om 18.38.06.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-14 om 18.30.40.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-16 om 09.39.33.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-16 om 09.39.20.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-16 om 09.33.17.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-16 om 09.31.26.png familie4424.jpg Familie4441.jpg Familie4443.jpg S20-W7.jpg Familie4450.jpg Familie4533.jpg Familie4534.jpg Familie4598.jpg Familie4613.jpg Familie4617.jpg Familie4620.jpg Familie4622.jpg S20 4647 01.jpg S20 4652 01.jpg Familie4652.jpg S20-V&W.jpg Rita 0.jpg Marie-RoseZatteRita-Flashback-2011.png |-|21= 430648_10150685264897491_179278832490_9189003_155286665_n.jpg Familie008.jpg 640px-Familie_afl4801_02.jpg 640px-Familie_afl4860_04.jpg Familie_4.jpg.h380.jpg.568.jpg familie4664.jpg familie4668.jpg familie4675.jpg familie4676.jpg familie4677.jpg Bert Rita afl 4686.jpg Familie4686.jpg Familie4687.jpg Familie4688.jpg Familie4693.jpg familie4696.jpg familie4712.jpg familie4732.jpg familie4747.jpg familie4813.jpg familie4803.jpg familie4821.jpg familie4848.jpg |-|22= 640px-Familie_4889_04.png Familie_4902_06.png Familie_4900_03.png Familie_4901_05.png familie_afl4918_01.jpg 12.13.jpg 12.7.jpg 15.3.jpg 15.6.jpg PatrickRita.jpg Familie afl4945 02.jpg Familie afl4944 02.jpg Familie afl4942 01.jpg Naamloosvc.jpg Anna én Rita.jpg Familie afl4972 01.jpg Familie afl4972 06.jpg Familie afl4961 03.jpg Familie afl4961 02.jpg familie_afl4972_01.jpg familie_afl4972_06.jpg familie_afl4981_01.jpg familie_afl4981_03.jpg Ritadrank.jpg Rita-drank.jpg trouw6.jpg trouw13.jpg trouw35.jpg trouw36.jpg trouw40.jpg familie_afl4999_02.jpg familie_afl4999_03.jpg familie_afl4999_04.jpg RitaJan0214.jpg familie_afl5020_07.jpg familie_afl5020_08.jpg familie_afl5021_02.jpg familie_afl5021_03.jpg familie_afl5031_06.jpg familie_afl5031_07.jpg familie_afl5036_01.jpg familie_afl5036_02.jpg familie_afl5037_01.jpg Appartement Rita.jpg RitaJan0214.jpg RitaPatrick07.jpg RitaGinoSeizoen22.png Rita-drank.jpg Anna én Rita.jpg PatrickRita.jpg Familie afl2085 03.jpg familie_afl5104_01.jpg seizoensfinale17.jpg Seizoensfinale22.jpg Seizoensfinale25.jpg Seizoensfinale26.jpg |-|23= 23-1-3.jpg 23-2-11.jpg 21-20.jpg 21-19.jpg 21-15.jpg 22-22.jpg 22-5.jpg LeenEnRita.jpg 640px-Familie_5225_08.jpg 640px-Familie afl5107 01.jpg Familie afl5107 02.jpg Rita5115.jpg Familie afl5130 01.jpg 640px-Familie afl5152 05.jpg Familie afl5153 02.jpg Familie afl5154 03.jpg 640px-Familie afl5155 02.jpg Familie 5157 02.jpg Familie 5157 01.jpg Familie5158.jpg Familie 5159 01.jpg Familie5159.jpg Familie 5193 003.jpg Familie 5193 002.jpg Familie 5208 005.jpg Familie 5225 04.jpg 640px-Familie 5225 08.jpg Familie 5258 002.jpg Aflevering_5264-1.png Familie 5268 06.jpg Familie 5284 006.jpg Familie 5284 005.jpg 640px-Familie 5296 002.jpg 640px-Familie 5293 006.jpg Familie 5298 006.jpg Familie 5296 001.jpg 640px-Familie 5307 005.jpg |-|24= S24E007 015.png S24E007 004.png S24E007 003.png S24E010 13.png S24E010 08.png S24e013 17.jpg S24e013 14.jpg S24E017 12.png S24E017 09.png S24E017 05.png S24e020 18.jpg S24e020 11.jpg S24E021 17.png S24E021 15.png 640px-Familie_5349_003.jpg 640px-Familie_5349_004.jpg 640px-Familie_5349_002.jpg s24e032 01.jpg s24e032 02.jpg s24e032 03.jpg S24e039 08.jpg 5365-23.png 5366-38.png 5366-37.png 5366-30.png Afl68 48.jpg Afl68 34.jpg Afl68 27.jpg Afl68 14.jpg Afl68 12.jpg 41 Afl70.jpg 39 Afl70.jpg 640px-Familie 5399 004.jpg 640px-Familie 5396 006.jpg Familie 5419 14.jpg Familie 5419 13.jpg Familie 5419 07.jpg Familie 5419 05.jpg Familie 5419 04.jpg S24 E102 015.png S24 E102 014.png S24 E102 008.png S24 E103 021.png S24 E103 015.png S24 E104 014.png S24 E104 012.png S24 E105 27.jpg S24 E105 22.jpg S24 E105 20.jpg S24 E105 04.jpg S24 E106 013.png S24 E106 011.png S24 E107 008.png S24 E108 015.png S24 E108 014.png S24 E108 005.png S24 E108 004.png S24 E109 017.png S24 E109 012.png S24 E110 011.png S24 E110 010.png S24 E110 005.png S24 E111 040.png S24 E111 039.png S24 E111 035.png S24 E111 028.png S24 E112 012.png S24 E112 010.png S24 E112 003.png S24 E112 002.png S24 E113 024.png S24 E113 006.png S24 E114 037.png S24 E114 015.png S24 E115 032.png S24 E115 030.png S24 E115 029.png S24 E115 012.png S24 E116 017.png S24 E116 010.png S24 E116 009.png S24 E116 005.png S24 E117 023.png S24 E117 020.png S24 E117 017.png S24 E117 010.png Familie 5438 005.jpg Familie 5434 002.jpg Familie 5433 002.jpg Familie 5433 001.jpg Familie 5434 001.jpg Familie 5445 01.jpg Familie 5443 01.jpg Familie 5452 04.jpg |-|25= Aflevering 5635-1.png Aflevering 5636-1.png Rita kerst2.jpg Rita kerst3.jpg Aflevering 5636-3.png Aflevering 5636-5.png Aflevering 5636-6.png Aflevering 5636-8.png 'Lees Meer' *'Voor meer informatie over de relaties van Rita, zie hier.' *'Voor meer informatie over de affaires van Rita, zie hier.' *'Voor meer informatie over 'zatte Rita', zie hier.' Category:Personages Category:Rita Van den Bossche Category:Vorige Hoofdpersonages Category:Familie Van den Bossche